Hidden Truths
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: This is a missing scene fic set at the end of Blank. I was curious what would happen when the bent crowbar was found.


I don't own any characters. This was co-written by SVCrystalGreen and me.

"I'm going to go out to the barn and check on things." Jonathan said as he headed towards the door.

"Dad, you just got back from the doctor," Clark pleaded. "Let me take of the chores."

"I just want to go out to the barn and check on how much feed we have for the chickens, son," Jonathan countered. "I am not going to exert myself doing that. But, if you want to come along, you're certainly welcome."

Jonathan turned and headed out towards the barn with Clark right behind him.

Jonathan walked into the barn and walked over the corner to where the chicken feed was kept. "So, Chloe didn't see you do anything Clark?" Jonathan asked unsure.

Clark leaned against the frame of the barn and stuck his hands in the pockets of his jacket. His mind was racing about what Chloe could have seen. _I think if she had seen me do anything, she would have said something about it. I mean, wouldn't she? I don't think she would be able to keep something like that to herself and not tell me, would she?_ He sighed before finally answering his father. "Well…. I don't know. I can't remember anything that happened from the last twenty four hours."

Jonathan opened his mouth to respond, but then something caught his eye and his attention was turned to it. He guessed he didn't see it to start with since it just blended in with the shadow that was caused by the bag of grain. He carefully bent over and picked it up off the ground getting a very quizzical look upon his face as he surveyed it.

Clark saw the change in his Father's expression, though he didn't know what was causing it. He stood up straight and started walking towards him. "Dad? What's wrong?"

Jonathan turned around to face Clark, showing him what he had just found. "Clark …why is my crowbar bent in half?"

Clark was dumfounded. _How did that happen, no one can bend metal like that but me._ "Dad, I swear I have no idea how that got like that," Clark said, eyeing the twisted metal carefully.

_What really happened while I was gone? What is Chloe not telling us? _Jonathan worried silently. "Son, I think you are going to need to have another talk with Chloe."

"Dad, you don't think that I did that and Chloe saw me? Do you?" Clark said unnerved as he looked at his father.

"Well, I don't know about Chloe seeing it, but do you have any other explanation for how this happened?"

Clark looked again at the twisted metal. "Um…not really."

------------

Chloe was at the wheel of her car, Clark was besides her, staring absently at the window. She'd said she would drop him home, after another day at the Torch. He hadn't argued with her because deep down he knew that this would give them an opportunity to talk. Basically, for him to slyly ask if she had seen him to anything unusual during his bout of amnesia. After all, had she not suggested that she knew something by saying, "You trusted me"?

This had created even 'till now questions and a little anxiety on Clark's part. 'But if she did know something about me regarding my abilities or even where I come from, she sure does look calm about it.'

However, she could just be handling this very well.

_'But how could anyone handle knowing my secret well.'_

Whatever the situation, it was Clark's goal to invite Chloe inside. There, he was sure with the return of his parents that they would be able to discern whether or not Chloe knew something. After all, they were good at discerning people when it came to his secret.

The Kent family and their guest sat at the table, drinks in each of their hands, but silence preoccupying the room. Chloe glanced from Clark to his parents knowing they must be worried. Clark must have told them about his amnesia and that she had been the one looking out for him. A part of her wanted to assure them that she could keep this secret, a secret that she had been successfully keeping to herself for quite a while now. But deep down she knew it was not the right way to go about things.

'I want Clark to tell me when he is ready, not to tell me when I have already discovered his secret.'

Martha cleared her throat and looked Chloe in the eye. "Chloe, I can't thank you enough for looking out for Clark." The girl smiled. 

"Yes," Jonathan added, however Chloe sensed a but in his tone. "But, why didn't you call us?"

All eyes were on the blonde reporter. She recalled wanting on many occasions to call them, especially when her friend broke the door after over using his strength. Chloe monetarily glanced at the now fixed door. Chloe remembered how she had had a hard time explaining or coming up with an excuse for Clark when his memory finally did return. Looking at the repaired door, she couldn't help but think at what a fine job Clark had done repairing it.

Recollecting that she was supposed to be answering Mr Kent's question she said, "Well, I knew that if Clark was himself he wouldn't have wanted to worry you."

Martha smiled, glancing at Clark to see understanding in his eyes. She knew that that was what Clark would have done. Jonathan knew it too. He was so impressed by her response that he thought it best to drop that particular subject and concentrate on a matter of greater importance.

"So what happened during all this?"

Chloe had thought about how she would respond to this question so she, very convincingly said, "Well, you know, I showed him around Smallville, trying to get him to remember things. Took him to the Talon, the school, took him around the farm, showed him pictures, things like that."

She took a sip of her coffee as Martha nodded, glancing at Jonathan knowing he was about say the all-important question. "And nothing unusual happened?"

Chloe paused for a moment, again all eyes where on her, especially Clark's who had been relatively quiet all this time. Her heart ached a little as she glanced at him almost sadly.

_'Will he ever trust me?'_

But that expression only lasted a second.

_'Well, I never know if I give this away now.'_

So looking back at the man who had asked the question, she said without hesitation, "No."

The Kents sighed, gazing at one another as if communicating silently. Chloe hoped she was convincing enough, she hoped they honestly believed her. So when they finally changed the subject it was her turn to sigh in relief


End file.
